


Mysterious Fathoms Below

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: DCTV Disney Week 2017 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, DCTV Disney Week, F/M, Len is a pirate instead of a prince, M/M, but it still works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: It was all a mess.If someone were to ask Iris, she’d say it happened because no one listened to her. If they were to ask Barry, he’d say it was meant to happen because ‘true love’.Wally, however, would always stand by that it happened because of Captain Leonard Snart.





	Mysterious Fathoms Below

            It was all a mess.

            If someone were to ask Iris, she’d say it happened because no one listened to her. If they were to ask Barry, he’d say it was meant to happen because ‘true love’.

            Wally, however, would always stand by that it happened because of Captain Leonard Snart.

            He hadn’t meant to climb up on the side of the pirate ship and watch the crew dance and celebrate…whatever it was they were celebrating. He’d gotten curious, and his foster brother, Barry, had been right beside him the entire time. Iris had hung back in the water. As adventurous as she was, she never condoned Wally breaking the rules _he_ wanted to break. Of course, he always wanted to break the biggest one—going to the world above to watch the humans.

            Something about humans entranced him. He dreamed of having two legs, of standing and walking around. His siblings were the only ones who knew about Wally’s obsession. If their father knew…Wally didn’t even want to consider the consequences.

            But there the two of them sat, peeking through at the humans dancing and skipping to the music. Barry, though he didn’t share Wally’s fascination, still enjoyed watching with him, staring in wonder at the pirates. Then, Wally saw _him_.

            He could tell immediately that the man was someone important—the crew all looked at him the same way the merpeople looked at his father, with respect for their leader. The man wasn’t dressed overtly grand, however, instead wearing some black, floppy top on his torso and tight, black ‘pants’, as he’d heard them called, over his legs. He wasn’t dancing with the others, but he nodded along with the music and grinned at his crew joyfully.

His grin…something told Wally it was a rare treasure in itself. He felt something flip in his stomach. His heart picked up. The conflicting urges to dive back in the water and crawl onto the deck until he was face-to-face with the man warred inside of him.

One of the crewmen, a burly, scarred man who seemed almost as important as the first man, pulled out a poster of the man.

WANTED FOR PIRATING-CAPTAIN LEONARD SNART

Leonard Snart… _Len_ , his mind supplied. He smiled. It suited him.

They all laughed as the other man struck a small piece of wood and a flame—an _actual flame_ —appeared on the end, ready to burn the paper.

Then, there was a crash of thunder, and the ship shook. A hurricane had overcome the boat.

“Joe must have figured out we snuck out!” Barry joked, his mirth disappearing when the ship lurched, nearly throwing them off.

“Wally! Barry!” He heard Iris shouting, but the waves had already carried her too far away for him to hear anything else. Lightning hit the mast, and Wally cursed when the entire top of ship burst into flames.

Thinking quicker than him, Barry grabbed Wally’s arm and dove into the water with him. From there, the two watched the destruction of the ship.

A rowboat lowered, filled with men, but Wally couldn’t see Len or the man with the poster on it. The flames spread, and, after a moment, he saw a figure appear, carrying another figure on his back.

            _Len carrying the other man_ , his mind supplied. Without much of an option, Len threw the unconscious man into the water, diving in after him almost immediately.

            Wally couldn’t sit by anymore. He swam for the two men. There was an echoing splash behind him, and he knew Barry coming, too. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the two men. Len was now unconscious, too, piece of wreckage from his ship floating near a bloody mark on his forehead.

            The other man was sinking fast, and Barry sped over to pull him up. “I’ll get him to the others, you get the captain!” He called behind him. Wally hadn’t even waited to hear the words—he was already heading for Len. The second his arms wrapped around him, though, something terrifying happened.

            The ship exploded.

            Wally and Len were thrown backwards, far from Barry and the lifeboat. So, Wally did the only thing he could do—he swam to the surface, brought Len up for air, and searched for land.

0000000

            Dawn was coming when he finally pulled Len onto the beach. He thought, for a moment, that maybe he’d been too late. Maybe Len had died from his injury, or drowned before he’d made it to the surface.

            But then, the pirate captain’s chest started moving, and he blew out a breath. He’d made it. Len was alive. At that moment, he knew he needed to leave. Len would be waking up, and he couldn’t know a merman saved him. But, when he was asleep, Len’s face was so relaxed and delicate, like one of the dolls he’d added to his collection. Fragile, but beautiful.

            Before he could stop himself, he ran a hand down Len’s cheek, wondering how different things would’ve been if he’d been born human instead.

            “Wally!”

            He glanced over his shoulder to see both Barry and Iris waiting in the surf for him, Barry with a dazed, dumb-struck smile on his face and Iris with a worried, scolding purse on hers. He heard a groan, and he quickly turned back to Len, who brought his hand up slowly to rest on the one Wally still had on his cheek. When the pirate captain’s eyes started to flicker open, Wally considered, for a second, sticking around. But a whistle from Iris threw his resolve, and he reluctantly tore himself away and dove back in the water to join his siblings.

           

            Len stayed with him, though. In the following days, all Wally could think about was his grin, his stormy-blue eyes, the softness of his face as he relaxed. It didn’t help when Barry brought him a present he found in the wreckage—the remains of the poster of Len. It was burned around the edges, and the ink was smudged, but Len’s face was still clear on it. It was the best present Barry ever got him.

            Captain Leonard Snart…

            He swam gleefully around his grotto picturing life with a pirate captain. Having adventures, collecting treasures, breaking rules.

            He imagined having legs. Meeting Len again, only this time, standing in front of him, being able to introduce himself instead of swimming away. Len offering to take him away on his pirate ship, still close to the sea and his loved ones, but free to be who he was.

            He didn’t even hear his father come in until it was too late—he’d seen the paper and put two-and-two together.

            Barry and Iris lingered in the doorway of the grotto. They watched as the king destroyed Wally’s collection—Barry fearfully, Iris guiltily.

            When the poster in his hands burned, Wally shattered. “I hate you.” He growled at his father, who flinched, but still swam proudly away. Iris and Barry came in to comfort him, but Wally didn’t want to see them. He knew it was probably an accident, telling their father, but what was taken couldn’t be replaced. He couldn’t even look at them.

            Maybe, if he hadn’t pushed them away, he would’ve known better than to follow the eels to Valentina, the Sea Witch. Maybe if, when Iris and Barry saw them and decided to follow, he hadn’t snapped at Iris, telling her to ‘tattle, it’s what you’re good at’, one of them would’ve went to Joe, and he could’ve stopped Wally.

            But, he did.

And, they didn’t.

And, finally, Wally had everything he’d ever wanted—legs, and a chance to find love. All he needed to do was find Leonard Snart, get him to fall in love with him, and kiss him in three days.

Oh, and he’d given up his voice for the chance, but what’s reward without some risk?

0000000

            Iris and Barry pulled him towards the docks of Central, a pirate kingdom where they were sure Len must have gone after his ship sunk. Barry had been able to steal some clothes—well, an old sail—off the deck of a fishing boat and, with Iris help, they tied it around Wally, covering his new parts.

            “Hey!”

            Iris and Barry dove into the water at the shout, and Wally was amazed when he saw Len running up, looking between Wally and the fishing boat.

            “That’s my sai—” But when Len’s eyes fell on Wally’s face, he froze, a grin growing on his lips. “It’s you. You’re the one who saved me.”

            Wally nodded eagerly.

            “What’s your name?”

            He opened his mouth to reply, but then remembered—sea witch. Voice gone until kiss. Right. He motioned to his throat, and an understanding passed over Len’s face. “You’re mute.”

            Wally deflated and gave a small nod, but Len quickly shook his head. “No, no, there’s nothing wrong with that, sweetheart. There’s nothing wrong with being blind, deaf, mute, whatever. It’s something special about you.”

            His cheeks warmed. If only he knew… He tried to step towards Len, but he still wasn’t used to his legs. He nearly fell right off the dock, but an arm around his waist stopped him.

            “Whoa, there.” He helped Wally steady himself. “You must have gone through some shit, kid. Why don’t I take you back to my place, give you some food and clothes, and you can mime me all about it?”

            That treasured grin pulled at Len’s mouth, and Wally’s stomach did a flip. He let Len lead him away from the docks and towards the city, awestruck and amazed by everything he passed.

0000000

            So, Len was actually the pirate king, not just some random pirate captain. He lived in a fortress on the sea with his sister, Lisa, and his crew, all of whom watched Wally conspiratorially as Len asked Lisa to take him to one of the empty rooms and find him some clothes.

            The fortress was huge—bigger than his father’s palace! Lisa took him into a lavish room, where Wally immediately ran and jumped on the soft, silky bed.

            She gave a laugh. “I can see why my brother likes you so much. You’re adorable.” She walked over to the closet and pulled out a ‘pants’ and tunic and threw them on the bed beside him. She turned her back as he pulled off the sail and struggled with the pants, trying to figure out how they went on his new legs. Lisa eventually showed him mercy and helped him into them.

            Luckily, he knew about shirts. “So, you’re mute?” Lisa asked, smoothing out the fabric of his shirt.

            Wally nodded.

            “Do you have any family?”

            He nodded again.

            “And where are they?”

            He pointed out the window towards the ocean. Lisa frowned. “They’re across the ocean?”

            Not knowing how else to explain, Wally nodded.

            “Why did you leave them? Were they horrible to you?”

            Wally shook his head, trying to figure out a way to mime to her. He pointed back to the ocean. _They._ Shook his head. _Didn’t_. Pointed to his head. _Understand_. Then, finally, he touched his chest. _Me._

He hoped Lisa understood. After a second or two, she nodded. “You’re an outcast, like the rest of us. A rebel. A _rogue_.”

            He smiled. He liked the sound of that.

            “Well, darling, I think you’ll fit right in here.” She held out her hand for him to take. “Now, let’s get you down to dinner, where you can knock the socks off my darling brother. Lord knows he can use some excitement in his life that doesn’t involve dying.”

            If he’d known how, Wally would’ve skipped all the way to dinner.

0000000

            The first day passed, and the second came with Len offering to show Wally around the town. Iris and Barry kept up with them as best they could, swimming alongside the roads when they were near water and even swimming close by when Len decided to take him out on one of his boats, just the two of them.

            With some subtle coaxing from a hidden Barry and some whispers from Iris, a romantic atmosphere fell over them. Wally knew all it was going to take was one kiss—just one to break the spell. He could see that Len wanted it, too. All he had to do was…

            He leaned forward slowly. Len followed.

            But, before their lips could meet, the boat tilted sharply, throwing them both in the water. He could’ve kissed him then, but the moment had been ruined, and all Len was focused on was getting himself and Wally back to the castle.

            So ended the second day.

0000000

            He was woken up on the third day by the sound of a seashell hitting the window. When he pulled himself out of bed and practically crawled over, Barry was in the water underneath the window, a huge grin on his face.

            “Wally, you did it!” he exclaimed. “I overheard Mick—that’s Len’s second, the larger, nice looking one—talking to one of the deckhands about Len getting married at sea _today_!”

            Wally lit up with joy. Married? He and Len getting married? Sure, he’d never considered that serious of a commitment, but, now that he knew what was happening, he was so happy, his stomach was doing backflips.

            He didn’t even bother dressing out of his nightclothes. He ran out of his room and down the stairs, only to freeze when he saw Len standing with a beautiful woman. Lisa was in front of them, looking her over with distaste.

            “Lenny, are you sure about this?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “This seems really…sudden…and I thought that our guest…”

            “I’m marrying Vanessa,” Len said sternly, his face blank of any emotion. “The ceremony will be on my ship at sundown.”

            Just as suddenly as his heart had leapt with joy, it shattered at Len’s words. He’d thought…

            But, no. Wally was just a stupid kid who believed a human could love a merperson. Nothing more.

 

            Once dusk came, he watched the ship cast off with tears in his eyes. He was going to lose his love and his freedom on the same day. Iris floated in the water beside the dock, sadness in her eyes. He knew she’d wanted him to succeed.

            He reached down to his sister, who took his hand.

            The sun began to set.

            “Wait, Wally!” He and Iris jumped when Barry came swimming as fast as he could up to the dock. “Len…he’s under a spell! Vanessa is actually Valentina disguised as a human! She’s trying to sabotage your chance!”

            Wally looked out at the water. The ship was too far for him to swim out to in time without a tail, but maybe…maybe with the help of his siblings, he could get there in time.

0000000

            Wally sat on quietly on a rock near the shore, watching Len on the beach, still unconscious from their fight with Valentina.

            He loved him, and Len loved him back. But it was too late—his legs were gone, replaced by the tail that he’d been happily rid of. He sighed.

            _And, oh, I love you so. If only you could know…_

A light glowed behind him. His tail started to itch. When he glanced behind him, his father, Iris, and Barry were all smiling back at him, the king’s trident in the water.

            He stared down at his tail, eyes wide and excited, as it split back into his legs.

            When Len woke up, his jaw dropped. Wally came out of the water, dressed in a silver tunic and black pants, and practically ran right to him.

            Len jumped to his feet and, once Wally was in reaching distance, wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him into a kiss.

            (They were married the next day, and, though he supported Wally in his decision, Joe had to pull Barry away from the first mate, who sent him a wink from the side of the ship. One kid being married to a human was enough, thank you.)

           


End file.
